We are researching parameters of two specialized learned adaptations. Food-poison conditioning challenges internal homeostasis and animals acquire a strong taste-aversion; avoidance of other food stimuli are not as intense. Conversely, food-pain conditioning challenges the external body surface and animals acquire an aversion for the odor and locus of food; strong taste aversions do not develop. Current research focuses upon the secondary potentiation of distal food cues mediated by tastes associated with poison. Neurophysiological research with surgical and pharmacological techniques focuses upon the food-poison system. Fibers from homeostatic monitors and taste receptors converge to nucleus solitarius closely related to the area postrema and central emetic mechanisms. Comparative research focuses on differences between (a) visually oriented birds vs. olfactory oriented mammals and, (b) wild species vs. laboratory species. Our research is related to nutrition and predation. Poor diets, like poison, tend to reduce taste palatability, while nutritious diets tend to increase palatability. Consumption of mutton baits laced with nonlethal toxins creates a sheep aversion in wild coyotes, thereby protecting both prey and predator.